


You’re completely selfish!!

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [26]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, M/M, Oops, and i oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit and Ty finally reunite, and Kit can't help but be pissed.Prompt; Arguing.
Relationships: Livia Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	You’re completely selfish!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the wonderful women in your life! Let's celebrate it with some angst!

He found him in the library. He wasn’t surprised by that, it was where he expected him to be. Only, when Kit found him, he didn’t have a book in his hand. He was sitting at a table, looking out the window. He hadn’t noticed Kit coming in, yet.

Kit really didn’t want to do this. He had been dreading it all day. All week, really. Ever since Tessa had told him that they would be going to LA. Going to LA wasn’t the problem, he honestly did miss it sometimes. But then Tessa had said they were going because the Blackthorns and Emma hadn’t met Mina yet, and that now that they were all in LA, it would be a good time. Kit had felt his heart drop.

All the Blackthorns would be there.

When they arrived, everything had been fine. Too fine, if Kit was being honest. Everyone acted like nothing had happened. 

Well, probably because, too everyone else, nothing had happened. But _he_ acted like nothing had happened. When something very big had happened. That thing, being the ghostly teenage girl hanging to the back of the reunion. Kit had smiled, giving only a glance to her. While _he_ just said hello and left. It had sent a wave of boiling rage through Kit. 

How could he simply just pretend like nothing happened?

Maybe it was Kit’s fault? Kit had been the one to run away. To leave without saying goodbye. He had had to apologize to Dru, for that. The two of them had slipped away from the group, hiding out in the training room. Kit had apologized, explained that he wasn’t good at saying goodbye, (Or talking, in general) but that it wasn’t a good excuse. To his surprise, she had forgiven him. 

The two of them had hung out and sparred with each other for an hour or so, before Dru had said, “You should talk to him,” Kit couldn’t help the way his heart had flipped and fallen in his chest, “I really don’t want to,” He muttered. They were laying on the mats, staring at the ceiling. “Look,” Dru said, propping herself up to look down at him, “I know things didn’t work out, you weren’t able to talk to Livvy, that sucks. But you’ve moved on, I don’t think Ty has, maybe you could help him?” 

Kit blinks for a second. So she knew. To an extent, at least, about what they had done. Somehow, that pissed off Kit, too. That Ty told her, but only after, when Kit had told him over and over that they should let Dru in. So he could listen to Kit, but only when it worked for him. Not only that, but he told her a twisted version of the truth. THat they had only tried to talk to Livvy, not bring her back. 

Huh.

“Maybe I should,” Kit said, suddenly deciding that he was sick and tired of pretending like nothing happened. He spent his entire life ignoring things. His dad’s job. The real reason why his mom was gone. Who he was. What he felt. Living with Johnny, had meant ignoring things. Sidestepping conversations, and pretending like neither of them had feelings. When Kit had first come to the Institute, that was still how he dealt with things. He ignored his feelings, completely. Pretended they didn’t exist and threw himself into a horrible plan with a boy he was catastrophically in love with. 

But he lived with Jem and Tessa now, and they taught him better than that. In fact, in recent months, Kit had been thinking a lot about how he had felt while he was trying to resurrect Livvy. The truth was, he had never wanted to resurrect Livvy. He had just wanted a distraction. And when he had said that he didn’t want to resurrect her, he had been ignored. 

Well, that was not going to happen this time. 

Now, Kit was standing in the doorframe of the library. When he looked at the other boy, for a moment, the anger faded. Completely dissolved as Kit took a deep breath, and drank in the sight that was, Tiberius Blackthorn. 

He was taller, now. His hair longer, the dark circles under his eyes a little darker. His shoulders, a little leaner. Ty was still, ruthlessly breathtaking. Despite the anger he had felt a moment ago, Kit saw him, and remembered his smile. He was mad, yes, but he wanted, more than anything, to be friends with Ty again. To talk with him all night or to sit next to each other and do nothing. He just missed him. He missed him more than he was angry with him. 

“Hey,” Kit said, Ty didn’t look away from the window. “Hello,” Was all he said. Kit loosed a breath, and came to lean against the edge of the table Ty sat at. “How are you?” He tried. Ty barely shrugged, “I’m fine.” Kit raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. He licked his lips, if he was going to do this, then he needed to just come out with it. “I want to talk to you,” 

Ty stiffened, just slightly. His head slowly turned towards Kit, but he didn’t look up. “About what?”

“About that night. When we tried to bring back Livvy, I-”

“If you’re going to apologize, then I forgive you,”

“-regr-what?” Kit gapped. He couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. Ty looked up at him, his face totally blank. “I said, if you’re going to apologize, for trying to stop the ritual, then I forgive you.” He stood, as if the conversation was over, and started to leave. Kit stepped in front of him, feeling that anger boil up him again. It sent a shiver through his chest, and heated up his neck. 

“That was not what I was going to say,” He gave Ty a hard look, one that made him blink and step back from Kit, who dragged his tongue over his teeth. “Trying to stop you was the only thing I did right.” He shook his head, trying to reel in his anger. “Ty, listen, what we did was wrong. There are going to be consequences for it. I was going to say that I regret what happened, but when those consequences come, I’ll help you.” Kit did his best to keep his voice steady.

Ty looked like Kit had just slapped him, “Why would you regret it? I thought you wanted Livvy back?” Kit dragged his hand across his face. “No, _you_ wanted Livvy back,” 

“But I saw you two kiss!” 

“Yeah, it was just a kiss!”

“You’re the one who helped me get all the ingredients!”

“I didn’t think we’d actually find them all!!” Kit was raising his voice. Somewhere, in the back of his head, someone was telling him to calm down. It was probably Jem. Kit was about to try and calm down when Ty stepped closer to him, “Why didn’t you say anything?” His voice had gotten low. Kit clenched his jaw, “I did. I told you to stop. You didn’t listen,” Ty made a noise of irritation, his hands were fluttering by his side. “I didn’t think-” 

Kit cut him off, unable to hold himself back, “No. You didn’t. You never do, Ty. And I’m sorry I’m the first person to tell you it. But you only hear what you want to hear, you only do what you want to do with no regards for the repercussions, especially for your own safety! You’re completely selfish!!” He was pretty sure he was yelling now, and he didn’t care. Neither did Ty, because he yelled right back. “That is not true! I did everything right! If you hadn’t tried to stop it, then it would have been fine!”

“Don’t you get it?!” Kit seethed through his teeth, “That’s the point! If I hadn’t stopped you, you would have brought her back! And then what!? What would you have done!?” Every drop of anger, of regret and guilt and grieve he had buried, had come pouring out of him. He huffed a humorless laugh, “You don’t know, do you? And you don't care, either. Because you’re Ty. Your whole family loves you so you think you can just get away with anything! That they’ll just excuse you and forgive you for anything you do! That you could never do anything wrong in their eyes!” 

They were both panting, and Ty’s face was pinched tight, “That is _not_ true,” He hissed. Kit rolled his eyes ready to say something more, when the door opened. 

“Is everything alright? We heard you yelling.” Kit didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Julian. He held his breath, waiting for it. “Ty, are you okay?” There it was. Kit merely raised his eyebrows at Ty, who paled. Kit nodded once, to himself, “I was just leaving.” He said, and he did. He left the room with only a glance at Ty, “Nice seeing you,” He wasn’t sure who he was saying it too. But he left all the same.

As soon as he had rounded the corner of the hall, Kit broke into a sprint through the Institute. He avoided everyone, deciding that it was better not to talk to another person while he was still fuming. He finally stopped in an empty corridor, one he didn’t recognise, but it had a great big window that he threw himself against. 

Stupid Ty.

With his stupid hair and his stupid dangerous plans.

Did he really have no idea how everyone else treated him? Kit himself hadn’t noticed it until he had arrived at Devon, and started to think about his time at the LA Institute. Nobody cared what Ty did. They gave him a free pass to do whatever he pleased. They never pushed him too far. They were always careful about what he said or did. It pissed Kit off. Why did they act like his autism, was an excuse for everything he did?

And if they had brought Livvy back, would they have acted the same? Would They have gotten mad, or would they have excused him, like they did for everything else? Kit didn’t think that was fair. To Ty. To the rest of the Blackthorns. But, maybe it wasn’t his place. Maybe he should have kept his stupid mouth shut. There was a strange pressure behind his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?”

He wasn’t startled by the thin voice. Her voice always sounded thin to Kit. It didn’t used too. He had felt her coming, though. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew she had been standing next to him for a while. Kit finally turned to look at Livvy’s ghostly form.

Unlike Ty, she hadn’t changed at all. Somehow, that hurt more. “Because Jem and Tessa are here.” He said. Livvy lifted an eyebrow. “I would have thought you’d come to see my brother,” She drifted a little closer to him. Kit leaned back against the window, feeling the cold glass against his neck and back. “Julain? I don’t think he’s into me,” 

Livvy snorted, “Funny,” She smiled, even her smiles seemed thin. But Kit grinned back, “You seem better, than the last time I saw you,” He tried not to shudder at the memory. She had really scared him there, just a little. Livvy nodded, and held up the necklace around her neck. The silver heron that Kit had gifted her and Ty a few months ago. “This helps,” She said, and seemed to consider Kit for a moment. “You two fought, didn’t you?” 

Kit sighed, “Yeah. We did,” Livvy frowned, dropping her necklace. “I don’t like that,” She sounded very far away. Kit licked his lips, “Me neither.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Maybe I should go for a little while,” He whispered. Livvy was silent, “Maybe,” She said after a pause. “Where will you go?” Kit shrugged, letting his eyes open, “I haven’t been back to my dad’s place,” It surprised him, that it was true. He really hadn’t been back yet. “I think you should go. Before Ty comes,” Livvy was looking down the hall, as if Ty was indeed on his way. So Kit took her advice, and hurried out of the Institute.


End file.
